


Île de France

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...я встречал апрель в Париже. Были тоскливые мокрые улицы, затуманенный серый небосвод, сочные краски тюльпанов и зацветающих вишен, его неприветливые люди, его ручные голуби, его глухой звон многочисленных соборов, церквушек, и один единственный человек, который заставил меня увидеть все это, именно таким..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Île de France

**Когда все только начинается**

 

 

В Париж я приехал на две недели. Он мне не понравился с первого взгляда - холодные улицы; обиженные, друг на друга дома, словно, исключительно из вредности, дабы досадить друг другу, выглядящие вместе настолько роскошно; мертвые деревья в каменной клетке дорог и человеческого педантизма; неприветливые люди.

В первый день моего приезда, я бродил по многочисленным мостикам, заглядывая в мутные воды знаменитой Сены, и терзался вопросом - что же тысячи людей, находят в этом одиноком и смертельно-больном городе?

Предстоящие две недели, казались мне, бесконечностью. Но работа - есть работа.

Я был помощником главного дизайнера в крупной туристической фирме. Приехал в Париж, для осмотра купленного здания, под будущий четырех-звездочный отель, и создания проекта по его дизайну и оформлению. Встреча с владельцами недвижимости состоялась во французском ресторане, недалеко от площади Бастиль. Тогда все и началось.

 

В самом начале ужина я заметил его, смазливого официанта с раскосыми восточными глазами и пухлыми губами. Не знаю, что привлекло меня в нем, но вместо того, чтоб внимательно следить за тем, как ведет переговоры руководитель моего отдела, я постоянно отвлекался, глядя на тонкую фигуру азиатского парня, ловко маневрирующего с огромным, металлическим подносом, между тесно сдвинутых столиков.

Вспоминая детали этого вечера, всегда удивляюсь, насколько же мало я помню о нашей встрече. В один момент я рассеянно наблюдаю за ним, в пол-уха слушая разговор за своим столиком, а в следующий миг, заглядываю ему в глаза на пустой улице возле двери ресторана.

Я не помню, как спросил его имя, я даже не помню, чтобы с ним говорил, не помню, как прощался с коллегами, не помню, как ждал его до закрытия.

Мне хочется верить, что это было магией, а наша встреча судьбой.

 

о~*~о

 

Я заворожено смотрел на то, как желтый свет фонарей мягко освещает контуры его лица, делает его взгляд глубже, а кожу темнее.

А он все продолжал задавать мне вопросы, говоря на-корейском, своим хрипловатым голосом.

\- Остановился в отеле?

\- Да, - отвечаю я.

\- Деловая поездка? - доставая пачку сигарет и закуривая, спрашивает он.

\- Да.

\- На долго?

\- Две недели.

\- Один?

\- С начальником. Ты тут живешь или приехал подзаработать? – наконец прерываю цепочку.

\- И то и другое, - уклончиво отвечает он, и совершенно неожиданно для меня, улыбается, - я так рад, что ты кореец. Так редко удается поговорить с кем-то на родном. Уже думал, что забывать начал.

\- По-французски у тебя хорошо получается.

\- Спасибо, но мне еще учиться и учиться. Покажешь мне свой номер?

Непредсказуемое предложение, но я почему-то, в тот момент, именно этого и ожидал. Не самого, такого прямого вопроса-предложения, а того, как мы вместе побредем по узким каменным улочкам Парижа, и того, как бездумно продолжится наша беседа, содержание которой, я совершенно не помню.

Главное было другое.

Мы, пройдя мимо ничему не удивляющегося портье, зашли в лифт, за нами закрылась дверь, и я совсем не удивился тому, что мой знакомый незнакомец Джеджун, прижав меня к металлическому периллу лифта - поцеловал. Не неуверенно, нескромно, неразвязно и несоблазнительно, а так, как целуют того, с кем прожил много лет, и вкус чьих губ, тебе настолько знаком и понятен, что ты готов наслаждаться им бесконечно.

Его язык легко скользнул по моим губам, словно слизывая с них остатки вишневого варенья или пряную паприку, проник внутрь рта, переплелся с языком, и мягко пососав нижнюю губу, отпустил.

В глазах Джеджуна прыгали яркие огоньки удовольствия и тени серьезной, понимающей улыбки. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ, тоже только глазами, и притянул за талию, чтобы рассмотреть его глаза лучше, чтобы попробовать на вкус его волосы.

Зайдя в номер, мы не говорили, а только улыбались друг другу и бросались снимаемой на скорость одеждой. Постель была прохладная, а воздух в комнате влажный. Я помню, как мы повалились на кровать, целуясь и кусаясь, хихикая и щекоча друг друга. Я помню каждую мелочь этой ночи, каждую мелочь нашего взаимного сумасшествия.

 

о~*~о

 

Когда я впервые приоткрыл глаза, мир показался мне мутно-золотистым, с яркими переливами солнца, и невнятным бормотанием прохладного ветра.

Двигаться было слишком лень, вдохнув поглубже сочный запах раннего утра, я приготовился опять заснуть. Но, прикрывая тяжелеющие веки, уже на самом краю, соскальзывая в пушистую негу сна, я увидел, что окно открыто, а на широком, старинном подоконнике сидит мой вчерашний сон.

Возможно то, что я потом видел, тоже было сном - ярким, красочным и чувственным, таким, какими и бывают сны ранним утром.

Я наблюдал, как мой незнакомец, закутавшись в простыню, сидит на подоконнике. Солнечный свет ласкал его лицо, а прохладный ветер играл с растрепанными волосами. В его руках карандаш и, кажется, газета, удобно устроенная на стопочке гостиничных брошюр. Его взгляд прикован к тому, что он делает - легкие штрихи, руки словно порхают по поверхности бежевой, загнутой с углов газеты.

Он рисовал. Мне казалось, что меня.

То, как его острый, сосредоточенный взгляд скользил по моему лицу, то, как он наклонял голову в бок, будто сравнивая.

Я наблюдал не двигаясь, ничего ни говоря.

Мне хотелось встать, подойти к нему, пригладить помятые волосы и заглянуть в загадочный рисунок. Но я лежал, задаваясь вопросом, была ли сном вчерашняя ночь и, страшась поверить, одинаково, как в её существование, так и в её выдумку.

 

о~*~о

 

Проснувшись со звоном будильника, я с трудом перевернулся на спину, и, все еще в туманной дымке сна, окинул комнату взглядом.

Пусто.

Не то, чтобы я действительно ожидал кого-то в ней увидеть, просто... просто мне хотелось бы этого.

Собираясь на работу, я бродил по своему номеру, раздумывая над всем, что вчера случилось. В том, что это было реальностью, мне говорило множество признаков, оставленных, после себя, моим ночным гостем, Джеджуном, и мной. Разбросанная одежда, опрокинутая бутылка воды, мокрые и скинутые на пол полотенца в ванной, грязные простыни...

А еще, полуприкрытое окно.

Мне так хотелось верить, что он сидел тут утром. Верить, что он рисовал меня.

Но гостиничные брошюры лежали в идеальном порядке возле телевизора.

Не знаю, почему меня тогда это настолько расстроило. Я ничего не знал о Джеджуне, кроме имени и места работы. Возможно, он был тем, кто ищет легких удовольствий, или наркоманом, или даже вором. Я не был уверен, что хочу знать.

Осознав, что опаздываю на встречу с партнерами, я постарался выкинуть все эти мысли из головы, и оставил номер.

Моё знакомство с Парижем только начиналось.

 

 

**Если научиться рисковать**

 

 

Следующие дни я проводил с начальником, работая над нашим проектом.

Парижская весна цвела тюльпанами и нарциссами, теплые дни и прохладные вечера. Мне нравилось прогуливаться по узеньким улочкам, где располагалась моя гостиница. Я наблюдал за неторопливыми французами, ужиная в ресторане, слушал их хаотичную, яркую болтовню, скрывая улыбку в бокале хорошего французского вина.

Мне все еще не нравился город - слишком грязный, слишком неживой. Всё еще не нравились напыщенные продавцы в магазинах и, фальшиво улыбающиеся, нанятые нами рабочие.

Я бы не хотел здесь жить. Не хотел бы, день за днем погружаться в душное метро, набитое восторженными и дезориентированными туристами и усталыми, ни чем незаинтересованными местными жителями, умудряющимися выглядеть надменными, даже безразлично глядя в газеты.

Тут, в этом городе, все казалось фальшивкой, даже ночные знакомые.

Каждый раз, возвращаясь в свой номер, я думал о нем. Не знаю, что это было. Тоска по родине? Желание развлечься? Любопытство? А может, мне просто не давала покоя, мысль о том, что он мог мне просто присниться.

В Джеджуне не было ничего необычного. В нем не было ничего, чтобы могло меня заинтересовать. И, тем не менее, я каждый вечер тратил часы, убеждая себя не искать его.

После работы я медленно брел, разглядывая прохожих и усмехаясь нелепому сочетанию - ресторанных столиков на узких улочках и вонючих мусорных баков, прямо возле них. Я разглядывал витрины магазинов, пытаясь совместить несуразность цены и вида вещей. Всматривался в своды старинных зданий, слишком роскошных, слишком запущенных.

Добравшись до отеля, я принимал душ и переодевался, только для того, чтобы опять выйти, на пахнущую весной улицу, и так же медленно пойти в единственный по близости ресторан, где я смог найти меню на английском.

Я не хотел думать о нем.

Я не влюбляюсь с первого взгляда.

Я определенно не был в него влюблен.

Мое сердце не сжималось при воспоминании о его красивом профиле. Кровь в венах не начинала бурлить, когда воспоминания подкидывали картинку с его обнаженным телом, или его горячих руках на моём паху, или...

Так что я неторопливо, изо дня в день, пробовал новые французские деликатесы, бесстыдно улыбался официанту, заказывая совершенно неуместные, на его взгляд вещи, полностью игнорируя искривленные губы и не одобряющий взгляд. Они думают, что мы о них ничего не знаем, думают, что понять их великую культуру нам не дано, мы же азиаты, варвары едящие собак. Мне действительно доставляло огромное удовольствие над ним издеваться.

А еще, мне нужно было тянуть время и, пожалуй, немного охмелеть, чтобы не поддаться любопытству и утопить, какую-то детскую, наивную обиду.

Ну не мог же я, и в самом деле обидеться, что этот, не более чем смазливый парень, так ни разу и не появился на моём пороге, после того, как так резво запрыгнул в мою постель, всего через час знакомства?!

Засыпая, я каждый раз бездумно смотрел на узкое длинное окно и широкий старинный подоконник.

Снова и снова хотелось одного - моргнуть и увидеть стройную фигуру и шлейф из белых простыней.

 

о~*~о

 

Я шел вверх по мощеной улице St-Antoine, повороты и всевозможные магазинчики, которые я знал уже слишком хорошо для простого туриста, приехавшего в город неделю назад, и проживающего в отеле, расположенном достаточно далеко от площади Бастиль.

Я шел к нему.

Нет смысла мучить себя любопытством, тем более, что мне заранее известно - я не смогу его побороть. Мне просто нужно увидеть этого человека, разгадать его секреты и спокойно вернуться в Сеул через неделю.

Остановившись у дверей уютного, дорогого ресторана с французской кухней, я вздохнул и толкнул дверь.

Конечно, была вероятность, что Джеджун сегодня не работает и я напрасно пришел. Кухня у них была, на мой вкус, паршивая, обслуживание через чур пафосным, а декорации безвкусно вычурными.

Но он был.

Пройдя за одним из официантов, я сел за столик возле окна, и заказав красного вина Pinot Noir, стал разглядывать меню, хотя... хотя, на самом деле, я искал его. Он не заставил себя долго ждать, и, уже через минуту, я опять, как и в первый раз, заворожено наблюдал за тем, как ловко он маневрирует, по узким проходам, между столиками с тяжелым подносом над головой.

Что же было такого в этом человеке, что он без всякой, на то видимой, причины, заставлял меня так на него таращиться?

Я знал, что мужчины могут быть привлекательны и желанны, так же, как и женщины, и так же знал, что из двух имеющихся на земле полов, я предпочитаю свой. Это смущало меня до определенного возраста, но со временем я перестал об этом беспокоиться. Мы живем в то время, когда подобные явления не являются табу, и если правильно построить свою жизнь, то вопрос, кто лежит в твоей кровати, перестает волновать общество. В конце концов, это на самом деле не важно.

Я встречался с мужчинами. Нет, не жил ни с кем, по причине нежелания заводить серьёзные отношения в раннем возрасте, но у меня были связи. Я знакомился с парнями в клубах, приводил их к себе домой. Иногда мы обменивались телефонами и встречались еще несколько раз. Не оттого, что я слишком циничен и не верю в любовь. Я верю. Но мне кажется, для всего есть свое время. Я просто еще не готов к серьёзной личной жизни. Не готов к тому, чтобы поделиться с кем-то своим сердцем. Может быть через пару лет, когда все будет более стабильно и уверенно, я захочу этого, а пока...

Как только официант пришел взять мой заказ, я, соврав, что старый друг их Джеджуна, попросил прислать его ко мне. Через минуту, передо мной стоял улыбающийся парень, который не давал мне покоя всю неделю.

\- Я уж думал ты не придешь, - обезоруживающе сказал он.

Что на это скажешь? Черт, он что, действительно ждал меня?

\- Я был занят... - глупо конечно, но это первое, что пришло мне в голову.

\- Ничего, я рад, что ты все же выбрался.

В его глазах я видел понимание, которое так не вязалось с тем, что он говорил. Либо он бесконечно глуп, либо ему действительно что-то от меня надо, а возможно, он просто одержим... чем-то.

\- Слушай Чанмин, я на следующей неделе работаю только до обеда, хочешь, покажу тебе город? Ты, вроде, говорил, что работаешь до пяти?

"Бесконечно глуп", - подумал я и согласился.

\- Было бы неплохо. Пока что я видел только реку и пару мостов, ну и местность вокруг гостиницы.

Возможно, мне показалось или это было только освещение, но его глаза при последнем слове заблестели.

Может он сексуальный маньяк?

\- Бульвар Malesherbes, очень красивое место, - со знанием дела сказал он, и кивнул на меню. - Ну, так что закажешь?

И магия развеялась, хотя до этого, я её как-то и не замечал. Но, делая свой заказ, мне совсем не хотелось есть, а хотелось схватить Джеджуна за руку, и бежать по холодным ночным улицам, не думая куда, просто, чтобы он был рядом и ничего кроме свободы.

 

Либо наваждение, либо мне не стоило выпивать пол бутылки вина за такое короткое время.

Когда я допивал свой кофе, разглядывая принесенный счет, я осознал, что уже не так пьян. Джеджун, появившийся из ниоткуда, явно забавлялся моим состоянием, убирая крошки со стола.

\- Тебе не стоит так налегать на вино в следующий раз. Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с тобой трезвым.

\- Когда закрывается ресторан? - не обращая внимания, спросил я.

\- В одиннадцать, как и в прошлый раз.

\- Пойдешь со мной?

Он не заколебался даже на секунду, его губы сразу изогнулись в азартной улыбке.

\- Пойду. Можешь посидеть тут в переодевалке, пока я не освобожусь, там никого нет, а на улице начинается дождь.

Я утвердительно кивнул и провел следующий час, разглядывая тесную комнатку, забитую: скатертями, подносами, салфетками и одеждой рабочего персонала, лежащей горой на поломанных стульях и нераспечатанных паках с водой. Слушая перепалки на кухне, шум воды и звон моющейся посуды.

Такой Париж мне нравился намного больше - несуразный, тесный, живой.

 

о~*~о

 

В двенадцать, Париж уже спал, мягко укутавшись лужами, запахам озона и асфальта, погасив половину огней. Закрыв глаза солидных зданий, деревянными ставнями. Разогнав всех по домам и отелям, даже на своих центральных улицах.

\- Сейчас весна, народу еще не так много. И потом, это не совсем то место, которое действительно не спит... - рассказывал Джеджун, идя, своей размашистой походкой, по левую руку от меня.

Я не очень слушал, больше смотрел по сторонам и на него.

Он так нелепо выглядел, на фоне всего серого и темного, в ярких розовых джинсах, черной майке и распахнутом сером пиджаке. Замерзший, закутанный в тонкий черный шарф, и, засунув руки поглубже, в карманы узких штанов, он был таким уместным среди французов и таким чужим.

Он настолько не походил ни на кого я знаю, но, кажется, где-то глубоко в нем, я начинал узнавать какую-то поломанную копию себя. Это пугало, а еще - завораживало.

\- Эй, ты меня слушаешь, месье турист?

\- А это обязательно?

\- Ну, я думал тебе интересно узнать...

\- Если будет интересно - я прочитаю книгу или пойду на настоящую экскурсию, так что не ут...

Я тут же опомнился, осознав, что он  совсем меня не знает,  и что врятли оценит мой сарказм по достоинству.

Джеджун остановился, его брови удивленно взлетели вверх, а рот приоткрылся. Я уже собирался извиниться и объяснить, что всегда так шучу, как он согнулся пополам в приступе смеха.

\- Черт, это было откровенно, Чанмин! Ты нравишься мне все больше и больше.

\- Я... - у меня не нашлось слов.

\- Принесу тебе завтра книгу, читай на ночь, - забавляясь продолжил он, - ты, и правда, похож на синий чулок. Что, был пай-мальчиком и отличником в школе?

Обычно за такие слова я бы... я не знаю, что сделал бы, никто никогда мне такого не говорил, а этот оборванец, живущий за тысячи миль...

Я засмеялся, совершенно не чувствуя себя обиженным, а скорее, чувствуя себя так, словно мне, наконец, позволили высмеять все стереотипы нашей жизни, всё, что так отчаянно вдалбливают нам с рождения и то, кем я так старался быть, все двадцать четыре года своей жизни.

Мы стояли на пустынной мокрой улице, недалеко от знаменитой Оперы, хамили и высмеивали друг друга так, словно знали много лет. Не стараясь уколоть, но, говорили все, что думали, не заботясь ни о чем.

Пожалуй, так, я не смеялся никогда в жизни. И, уж точно, никогда в жизни, я не был так откровенен.

 

о~*~о

 

В лифте мы опять целовались.

Не знаю, может у Джеджуна фетиш на замкнутые пространства, но как только дверца закрылась, он уже посасывал мою нижнюю губу - эротично, страстно. Я совсем не возражал, целоваться он умел прекрасно.

Я предвкушал предстоящую ночь.

Мне нравилось то, что никто из нас, в итоге, не доминировал, никто не хотел быть жертвой, никто не изображал неловкости и смущения. Джеджун определенно знал, что желаем, он знал, что умеет делать, знал, как доставить удовольствие и умел его получать. Мы оба хотели быть лидерами и наша вторая ночь, как и первая, превратилась в состязание кто - кого, в борьбе за звание лучшего.

Я наслаждался его широкими плечами, мужественным гибким тело, мягкими шелковистыми волосами и, совершенно сводящими меня с ума, пухлыми губами.

Во вторую ночь, Джеджун болтал и хихикал без умолку. Ничего важного, но это очень меня развлекало, а еще трогало.

Я совсем его не знал, и, в тех недолгих разговорах, что у нас были, больше отвечал на его вопросы, чем задавал свои. Он был загадочным, умело уводил от нежелаемых тем, я не пытался понять почему, но вот эта наша вторая ночь, кое-что мне, о нем, все же рассказала. Парень, отчаянно двигающийся подо мной, был трогательно доверчив и удивительно открыт.

 

о~*~о

 

Целуя мой затылок, и одновременно водя пальцами вокруг моего пупка, Джеджун тихо напевал какую-то неизвестную мне песню. Так тихо, что мне казалось, будто она звучит у меня в голове, мир опять выглядел нереальным.

\- Дже, ты умеешь рисовать?

Он на мгновение замер, а потом, мокро поцеловав мое ухо, прошептал:

\- Да.

\- Тогда, в первый раз ты...

\- Так и знал, что ты притворялся, - беззаботно пропел он.

Даже не знаю, почему моё удивление было таким сильным, я не пытался убедить себя, будто это было сном, просто...

Я развернулся к нему, в темноте вглядываясь в лицо.

\- Почему ты ушел?

\- Работа.

\- Но ты...

\- Мин, слушай, я не знал...

Джеджун как-то напрягся и засуетился, словно боясь сказать правду, понимая, что это неизбежно.

Он легко вывернулся из моих объятий и сел.

\- Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь... ну, - он серьезно посмотрел на меня и закончил, - чтобы я тут был.

\- Почему?

\- Ты что, совсем глупый? Мы познакомились пару часов назад, и я, уговорил тебя, провести со мной ночь...

\- Что? - это было более чем неожиданно.

\- Ну да...

\- Что за бред?! Я хотел с тобой переспать, иначе, какого черта, я бы вел тебя к себе в номер?

Наверное, мне показалось, но тишина затянулась, а во взгляде Джеджуна убавилось искорок.

\- Не все хотят видеть утром, последствия своих ночных подвигов, - в конце концов, сказал он.

\- Я вполне вменяемый и отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю.

\- Сейчас тоже ночь, - как-то многозначно сказал он.

\- И чтобы это значило?

\- Давай спать, мне завтра работать.

Я не стал спорить, все еще не до конца понимая, о чем мы говорили и что значат его слова.

Удобно устроившись на своей подушке, я закрыл глаза, но до того, как я заснул, вспомнил то важное, что хотел сказать ему до этого странного разговора. Надеясь, что он все еще не спит, только слегка приоткрыв глаза, я прошептал:

\- Не сбегай завтра, ладно?

Ответом была тишина.

Когда я уже спал, кровать скрипнула, а затем мягкие волосы коснулись моего плеча и горячие руки осторожно укрыли нас одним одеялом.

 

 

**Наваждение**

 

На следующий день, идя своим обычным маршрутом, от здания, где я работал, до отеля, мне все вокруг казалось не таким. Люди веселее, улицы чище, туристов меньше. Погода была пасмурно-серой, но она намного больше подходила Парижу, чем весеннее солнышко.

Воспоминания о вчерашней прогулке и сегодняшнем утре не оставляли меня. И не смотря на то, что где-то, глубоко в подсознании, мне казалось, я забыл о чем-то очень важном, я все равно улыбался, думая о том, каким было утро.

Джеджун на самом деле не ушел, и я проснулся не от надоевшего звона будильника, а оттого, что кто-то делал нечто непонятное с моими ногами. Что конкретно, я спросонья понять не мог, но это отдалено волновало моё сознание, хотя и не так долго. Нахал, проделывающий это со мной, почувствовав, что я заворочался, тут же забрался на меня верхом.

\- Вот же соня, уже шесть, а он все храпит. Еще просил, чтобы я не уходил! Так мне же скучно! - потянул он мне в самое ухо, озорным, мягким голосом.

Приоткрывая глаза, я посмотрел в до-противности бодрое лицо своего, теперь уже, не незнакомца.

\- Какого черта, ты меня будишь в шесть?

\- Конечно из вредности! - засмеялся он, - ты так мило выглядишь, когда сонный!

Следующим был сладкий поцелуй, и я забыл, от чего был зол.

Ранее утро не моё любимое время, но в тот момент, я подумал, что хотел бы всегда просыпаться именно так.

Не знаю, сколько времени мы провели в кровати - больше часа? Комнату окутывала такая уютная утренняя нега, Джеджун был теплым, удивительно нежным и смешливым. Мне не хотелось никуда идти, хотелось остаться тут, с ним, в этой постели на весь день. Позволять ему исследовать своё тело, млеть от долгих, тягучих поцелуев, посасывать его мочки, играя с узорными застежками сережек, и слушать, как он сбивчиво дышит, щипая меня за плечи, ероша мои волосы.

Мы даже не занимались сексом, нам не хотелось, все что было нужно, это прижаться друг к другу как можно ближе, переплестись руками и ногами, и изучать каждую черту на уже таком знакомом лице.

Я никогда настолько не наслаждался чьей-то теплотой, я никогда не был настолько заворожен чьим-то присутствием.

\- Мне нужно на работу, Мини, - прошептал Джеджун куда-то мне в плечо.

\- Умм.

\- Как закончу смену, приду сюда...

\- Умм.

Он лизнул мои ключицы, и змеей, вывернувшись из моих рук, скрылся в ванной. Я закрыл глаза и, перевернувшись на спину, потянулся.

Но как только мои ноги коснулись пола, я понял, что творил со мной, пока я спал, этот негодник: к моим пальцам были приклеены длинные, красные ногти!

Он у меня за это ответит!

 

о~*~о

 

Уже подходя к автоматическим дверям своей гостиницы, я увидел знакомые розовые джинсы. Джеджун не был у меня в номере, как я ожидал, а сидел на ступеньках соседнего здания, увлеченно набирая кому-то смску.

\- Эй, чего мерзнешь, мог бы и зайти, - подходя к нему, сказал я.

\- Меня не пустили, - не отрываясь от своего занятия, ответил он.

\- Сказал бы, что ко мне.

\- Пфф, они бы мне не поверили.

\- Вообще да, ты выглядишь как голодранец, - резюмировал я.

\- Что ты понимаешь в моде, маменькин сыночек!

У него было такое смешное выражение лица, что я не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся.

\- Ты выглядишь как ребенок, тебе лет-то сколько, а, Джеджун?

\- Да уж побольше чем тебе. Двадцать шесть, - его тон был на редкость холодным и серьёзным, смеяться мне сразу перехотелось.

\- Шутишь?

\- Паспорт показать?

Я открыл рот, но, так и не найдясь что сказать, снова закрыл его.

\- Ну что, пойдешь на экскурсию? - опять дружелюбный, спросил он, пряча телефон и закуривая.

Я только кивнул.

С этим человеком, что, никогда нельзя быть уверенным наверняка в своих догадках?

 

о~*~о

 

Ночь медленно окутывала серые улочки Парижа, напоминая, что пора возвращаться.

Мы сидели в маленьком уютном корейском ресторанчике, распивая знакомый соджу и набивая рот родным острым Кимчи. Слушать корейскую болтовню посетителей и официантов, казалось мне нереально хорошо, и я почти забыл, что не в Сеуле, а за тысячи километров от него.

Первое, что показал мне Джеджун, был Notre Dame de Paris. Мы медленно, никуда не торопясь бродили по острову de la Cité, рассматривая его роскошные здания.

Джеджун сказал, что Париж могут любить дураки и снобы, что в целом одно и тоже, его можно только чувствовать или ненавидеть, а с этим не стоит спешить.

Так что весь вечер, проведя на маленьком клочке суши и прогулявшись вдоль Сены, мы никуда больше не пошли, кроме корейского ресторана.

\- И что у нас по плану завтра? - я чувствовал себя, к тому моменту, уже прилично пьяным.

\- Не знаю, - пожимая плечами, ответил Джеджун, опрокидывая очередную стопку, - завтра придумаю.

\- Да ты алкоголик!

\- И это я слышу от человека, который хихикает после двух рюмок?

\- Вообще-то, это говорит только о том, что я редко пью, а вот ты...

\- Да-да, я помню, что ты хороший мальчик.

Не знаю, почему мне доставляло такое удовольствие с ним препираться. Это была шутка, игра, и мне казалось, что он меня понимает, именно таким - настоящим и саркастичным.

Окончания этой ночи я совершенно не помню, похоже, мы ехали на такси, моя голова лежала у Джеджуна на коленях и он заплетал мне косички. А вот как мы добрались до отеля, совсем не сохранилось памяти.

 

о~*~о

 

Следующие несколько дней проходили в такой же туманной дымке удовольствия и алкоголя. Я не запоминал рабочие будни, все, чем был занят мой разум, это яркими вечерами, прогулками, безумными ночами и томительными, сладкими рассветами.

Джеджун показывал мне город, который, судя с его слов, он ненавидел. Показывал таким, какой он есть, со всеми изъянами и кривыми углами, с его бесстыжестью и старинным шармом. С его россыпью туристов, и с зияющими отверстиями цивилизации, прямо в самой глубине средневековья.

Он заставил меня полюбить то, что сначала, казалось мне, всего лишь раскрученным брендом. Он показал как услышать то, о чем шепчутся между собой дома, чье прошлое неведомо нам, и чьи нравы, делают Париж городом любви и королем архитектуры.

К концу недели, мне казалось, что я знаю Джеджуна всю свою жизнь, и меня даже не смущал тот факт, что я понятия не имел, где он живет, когда сюда приехал, почему... Да я совершенно ничего не знал об этом человеке. Это не пугало, я просто не задумывался, мне казалось, что он передо мной, как на ладони - искренний и открытый. Я мог читать его мысли по тому, как он слегка хмурит нос, мог понять, доволен он или раздражен по тому, как блестят его глаза.

Он был мне родным и понятным, а еще, удивительно близким.

Я привык к нашим поцелуям в лифте и теперь не дожидался, когда двери захлопнутся, целовал его на виду у всех, вызывая приступы его звонкого смеха. Привык к тому, что он просыпался невероятно рано, и, каждый раз будил меня чуточку раньше, чем в предыдущий раз, для того, чтобы лениво заниматься сексом в лучах восходящего солнца, или затащить меня в холодный душ и сделать так, чтобы я сам не захотел выходить от туда, или же, просто лежать на скомканных, с ночи, простынях, под теплым одеялом и обнимаясь, смотреть друг другу в глаза, бесстыдно тренируя технику французских поцелуев.

Мне так и не удалось поймать его за рисованием. Как-то, он, махнув рукой, сказал, что "ничего особенного" и пообещал показать... потом.

А мне невероятно хотелось узнать, может оттого, что Джеджун был самым необычный существом, которое я когда-либо встречал, и мне не терпелось увидеть, что он может нарисовать. А может, я уже тогда осознавал, как мало я о нем знаю, и интуиция мне подсказывала, что его рисунки, это ключ, ключ к какой-то важной разгадке. Но я был слишком беспечен, чтобы пытаться её разгадать.

 

о~*~о

 

В пятницу вечером мы ели мороженое в шикарном кафе на Елисейских Полях. Второй этаж, с прозрачными окнами, был сделан как лаунж, а на первом расположилась небольшая экспозиция Пежо.

Мы, сидя на стеклянном балкончике, наблюдали, как на больших платформах, медленно крутятся дорогие автомобили, сверкая своими начищенными воском боками и хвастливо показывая двенадцати-цилиндровые двигатели.

Публика была в восторге от машин, а мы, в восторге от публики.

\- Обожаю это место! Можно и в цирк не ходить, - хохотал Джеджун глядя, как очередной турист ждет, когда машина займет нужный ему ракурс, дабы запрыгнуть ей на капот и сфотографироваться.

\- Ты такой циничный, я и не знал.

\- В Париже такие смешные туристы. Я не со зла, мне просто нравится смотреть за тем, как восторженно они воспринимают все, только потому, что это Франция.

\- А разве ты не так же это воспринимал, когда впервые приехал?

\- Наверное, но прошло много времен, сейчас моя очередь смеяться.

\- Надо мной ты тоже ржал?

\- Нет, - вдруг серьёзно сказал Джеджун, перестав свешиваться с перила балкона, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что творится внизу, и положил в рот ложку клубничного мороженого, - ты таким не был.

Я удивился, и меня сразу же начало разъедать любопытство.

\- Почему?

\- Я ведь с тобой пошел, - как всегда его неимоверная логика.

\- Что значит...? - попытался подтолкнуть я.

\- То и значит. Ты турист, но не такой как они, ты такой же, как я, поэтому я тебя и выбрал. Считаешь, я сплю со всеми симпатичными посетителями?

\- Нет, но...

\- Чанмин, чтобы ты обо мне не думал, но я не...

\- Я так совсем не думаю Джеджун! - я оборвал его, чувствуя, что мне обязательно нужно, прямо сейчас, открыться ему.

Он долго смотрел на меня, словно ища ответы на какие-то вопросы, так, словно впервые увидел меня, так, словно...

\- Спасибо, - наконец сказал он и переплел наши пальцы.

Мне стало так томительно хорошо от этого девчачьего жеста. Все вокруг вдруг перестало существовать: и гомон первого этажа, и звуки гудящей улицы, и звон посуды. Только он и я.

Я потянулся к его губам, через столик, забыв, что передо мной вазочка с мороженным. Целуя, он обнял моё лицо руками. Это было так же, как тогда, в первый раз, в лифте, когда я его еще совсем не знал - наши губы, казалось, уже знали друг друга. Целуя меня так, как целуются люди, любящие друг друга всю жизнь, так, как будто я, самое важное для него. Но теперь я научился ему отвечать.

 

о~*~о

 

Когда мы добрались до комнаты в эту ночь, было еще рано, но я не мог ждать, я так отчаянно хотел его, а  он меня.

Мы бесстыдно целовались в метро, развязно гладя друг друга, и совершенно не заботились о том, как на нас смотрят люди. Потом мы бежали по заполненной туристами улице, взявшись за руки.

Скорее, скорее от всех этих глаз, в маленький мирок временной спальни.

В лифте мы были почти раздеты, горячие, жадные.

Только лишь зайдя в комнату, Джеджун толкнул меня на кровать и мой мир закачался из стороны в сторону.

 

 

**У всего есть начало, у всего есть конец**

 

\- У тебя есть браться или сестры?

\- Две младшие сестры.

\- А кто твои родители?

\- Врачи.

\- Я думал, что дети врачей, тоже становятся врачами, а не пафосными дизайнерами.

\- По-разному бывает.

\- Разочаровал их?

\- Не знаю.

\- Значит да.

\- Учишься читать человеческие души, Джеджун?

\- Человеческие меня не волнуют, мне интересна только твоя.

\- Может тогда устроим игру с двумя командами?

\- Не о чем говорить.

\- Знаешь, если до этого, я мог бы сделать вид, что не замечаю, как ты переводишь разговор, не желая мне ничего рассказывать о себе, то после этой фразы, мне будет очень сложно так поступить.

\- Чанмин, просто не сейчас. Мне нравиться быть с тобой, с собой же я могу быть всегда.

\- Не слишком удачная отговорка.

\- А такая тебе подойдет?

\- Поцелуями меня не отвлечешь...

\- Это мы еще посмотрим.

\- Ну и ладно, буду пытать тебя завтра.

\- Только в том случае, если вспомнишь. Заткнись наконец.

 

о~*~о

 

В восемь утра субботы, я, лениво натягивая футболку, ворчал на моего взбалмошного любовника.

\- Какого черта? То ты не хочешь вылазить из постели, и из-за тебя я опаздываю на работу, то, в единственный день, когда мне туда не нужно, ты поднимаешь нас в такую рань, вместо того, чтобы валяться до обеда!

\- Мы уже повалялись, Мини, целых три часа, - суша волосы полотенцем, смеется Джеджун, - именно для этого я разбудил тебя в пять.

\- Ты сумасшедший! Мы заснули в три, и ты будишь меня в такую рань!

Я стараюсь не смотреть на него, он выглядит так трогательно по утрам, с этими влажными растрепанными волосами, всегда с какой-то, особенно нежной улыбкой, которую я вижу только в это время дня.

Невероятное заключается в том, что я согласен проснуться в шесть и даже в пять, только для того, чтобы посмотреть на него такого; послушать, как он воркует надо мной, заставляя съесть завтрак; по-препираться с ним, когда он с головой залезет в мой чемодан выбирая мне одежду, а потом сбегает на первый этаж отеля, чтобы её погладить. Таким он бывает только по утрам, а стоит нам переступить порог, как Джеджун снова надевает маску надменного циника или, как я называю его, псевдо-француза.

Мне нравятся обе его стороны, и я не согласен упустить ни одну из них.

\- Когда я тебя будил, ты не был таким ворчливым и вполне наслаждался действием, - ехидно усмехается он.

Я слегка краснею.

\- Ну... кто бы не был доволен.

\- Да, хороший минет еще никому не портил утро.

Увернувшись от брошенной футболки, Джеджун показывает мне язык и скрывается в ванной, а я краснею еще больше, не до конца понимая, что заставляет меня смущаться так сильно.

\- Как ребенок, - ворчу я, слыша, как он включает фен, а потом иду за ним.

\- Так что за причина такой спешки?

\- Поедем на выставку.

\- Неужели ты всё же соблаговолишь показать мне Орсе и Лувр?

\- Ни за что! Зачем тебе эти бездарные глупости?

\- Да, ты прав, что может быть более бездарным, чем экспозиция самых известных художников и скульпторов в мире, - я стараюсь, чтобы мой сарказм был, как можно более ярким.

\- Купи себе книжку с картинками и не трать время на то, что все равно не сможешь как следует оценить.

\- Обвиняешь меня в отсутствии культуры и безвкусии? Ах да, я же совсем забыл, ты у нас аристократ с высшим образованием по-искусству.

Джеджун выключает фен и, облокотившись на раковину, поворачивается ко мне.

\- Мини, я знаю, ты бы оценил все эти музеи, и знаю, что в картинах и искусстве ты знаешь толк. Я не пытаюсь оскорбить тебя. Но чтобы по-настоящему увидеть хотя бы один из этих музеев, нужно как минимум дней пять. Иначе тебя будут носить волны туристов с этажа на этаж, и все, что ты сможешь рассмотреть между вспышками фотоаппаратов, так это затылки китайцев.

Мне так хотелось поцеловать его, чтобы заткнуть этот совершенно не идущий ему сарказм и просто оттого, что... не важно почему.

Я притянул Джеджуна к себе, заглянул в его удивленные глаза, сдул со лба пушистую челку и поцеловал, для начала, в ухо.

\- Расскажи мне лучше, что во Франции за еда, что я хочу тебя постоянно?

Он фыркнул, обнимая меня за талию и запуская свои ладони мне под пояс джинсов.

\- Думаю, всё дело в этом гостиничном шампуне, который пахнет лавандой, хотя написано - алоэ.

\- Похоже на то. По-крайней мере, это объясняет, почему ты тоже меня хочешь.

Но он не пах ни лавандой, ни алоэ, он пах круасанами и чистым выглаженным бельем, запахом гостиничного фойе, где он был минут пятнадцать назад.

Я зарылся носом за воротник моей голубой рубашки, которую он облюбовал в последние несколько дней, и, вдохнув поглубже, прикусил тонкую кожу на его ключице.

Мы никуда не торопимся, и я уже знаю, как можно отвлечь Джеджуна от любых навязчивых идей, приходящих ему в голову.

 

о~*~о

 

Джеджун, и правда, повел меня в музей, хотя, пожалуй, стоит назвать это выставкой или...

Парк de La Villette - музей науки и техники, экспозиция созданная по мотивам творения человеческой мысли и рук. Четыре этажа всевозможных доказательств, что мы знаем о нашей планете, вселенной, природе уже очень много, и в тоже время, не знаем о ней ничего.

Что мы делали там с десяти утра до пяти вечера?

Меня не отпускало ощущение, что это детская площадка, созданная для взрослых. Возможно, именно от этого, это настолько удивительное место. Потому что совершенно невозможно оторваться от - крутящихся планет; мини кинотеатров; незамысловатых приборчиков проверяющих слух, зрение, память; выставки машин Фантомаса; детских площадок; подробного плана Парижа, разглядеть который фактически нереально из-за постоянного ползанья, беганья, лежания на нем детей разного возраста; выставки физики и химии; и многое-многое другое, что моя память, под воздействием ярких впечатлений, отказалась сохранять.

\- Это Дисней Лэнд для заучек, - жуя сэндвич на одном из этажей, сообщил мне Джеджун.

\- Относишь себя к таковым или пытаешься сказать, что пришел сюда только из-за меня?

\- Я очень люблю это место.

\- Я заметил. Как раз тогда, когда пытался оттянуть тебя от увлекательного разговора с рыбками на первом этаже.

\- Тут классно, признай это!

\- Если тебе десять, возможно.

\- Врун.

Я не стал с ним спорить, мне нравилось, очень.

 

о~*~о

 

Выйдя из здания музея и пройдя мимо зеркального шара кинотеатра La Géode, мы направились к каналу de l’Ourcq. Начинало смеркаться, но небо было чистым и безоблачным.

\- Тут совсем близко Парижское кольцо, - многозначительно сказал Джеджун, после долгого, уютного молчания.

\- Что это?

\- Та дорога, по которой ты ехал из Шарль де Голя.

\- И что это значит?

\- За кольцом пригороды Парижа, которые всегда виноваты во всех беспорядках.

\- Да ты политически подкованный малый! - подтрунил я.

\- Жить во Франции и не знать ничего о политике, это все равно, что оградить себя от общества. Тут все говорят о политике, в той или иной степени. Разве ты не знаешь, что французы обожают разводить бессмысленные дискуссии "о вечном"?

\- Вижу, ты настолько проникся, что жаждешь и со мной об этом поболтать.

\- Вовсе нет, - обиделся Джеджун, - Зануда! Пошли сюда, хватит нюхать запах отходов. Хочу показать тебе еще одно... место.

Мне сразу показалось, что "место" будет особым. По тому, каким серьезным был его голос и, как целеустремленно и сосредоточенно он вёл меня по немноголюдным улочкам почти-пригорода.

Это был Парк des Buttes-Chaumont.

Не знаю, что я ожидал увидеть, может к тому моменту, я уже настолько привык к нелогичности Джеджуна, что перестал ожидать от него, хоть что-нибудь подходящее моему восприятию действительности. Мне нравилось следовать за ним, не имея понятия, куда он нас заведет.

Место действительно было прекрасным - немноголюдным, полудиким, необычным. Изогнутая кривая озера, меленький водопад, мостик на скале, ведущий к беседке, с которой открывается вид на город, у которого так много лиц. На горизонте нам кокетливо подмигивал великолепный Монмартр, а под нами, внизу крутого скалистого спуска, тихие глади озера с вальяжными лебедями и утками.

Я почувствовал себя законченным романтиком, ощущая, как в груди всё сжимается, а разум хочет навеки запечатлеть эту картинку в памяти.

\- Моё любимое место, - подставляя лицо ветру, прошептал Джеджун, - тут сердце моего Парижа.

Он повернулся ко мне и неожиданно обнял.

\- И мое сердце тоже тут, - куда-то мне подмышку прошептал он, сжимая воротник моей куртки, - не уезжай, Чанмин...

Я не мог дышать, не мог говорить.

Он не может у меня такое просить! Он не может мне такое говорить! Он не имеет права!

Это всего лишь "курортный" роман. Да, нам хорошо вместе, да, мы нравимся друг другу. Возможно, мы даже друг другу подходим. У нас хороший секс. Мы понимаем друг друга, уважаем, но… Мы живем в разных мирах, по разным правилам играем. Мы не можем быть вместе!

\- У меня работа, - холоднее, чем мне хотелось бы, сказал я, стараясь его не отталкивать.

Он отодвинулся сам, заглянул мне в лицо так, словно... Мне совсем не понравился его взгляд.

\- О... - сказал он и, отвернувшись, добавил, - понимаю.

Я почувствовал себя неимоверно глупо, начиная злиться, не то на тупого и наглого Джеджуна, не то на себя. Но, до того, как я что-то решил, он позвал меня спускаться.

\- Пора возвращаться в гостиницу. Хочешь поесть в ресторане или закажем пиццу?

Чтобы не портить себе последний день пребывания в Париже, я решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, Джеджун видимо тоже.

 

о~*~о

 

Глядя мне в глаза, он медленно двигался во мне. Так мучительно медленно, что я хотел закричать на него, ударить, но то удовольствие, которое я испытывал от этих глубоких, томных толчков не позволяло мне сделать ничего из этого. И я лишь, то сильнее тянул Джеджуна за волосы, то вцеплялся в его плечи.

Он был необычно тих этой ночью, настойчив и пылок, словно решил мне напоследок доказать, что я совершенно его не знаю.

Я был зол на него, а он на меня. Все было не так, я даже знал что именно.

Оно повисло между нами, такой тонкой, невидимой нитью, мне не хотелось её рвать, не хотелось даже касаться.

Мы поели кус-кус в Марокканском ресторане и, вернувшись в отель, занялись сексом. Правильным, простым сексом.

Секс отвлекает, от всего - от завтрашнего дня и от прошедших, так незаметно, двух недель.

Мой самолет улетал на следующий день в одиннадцать утра. Вещи были уже собраны, работа закончена, и мне совсем не хотелось ссориться этой ночью с Джеджуном.

Повернувшись набок, я заснул фактически мгновенно... лишь крепко поцеловав его в губы... на прощание.

Я знал, утром он уйдет, до того, как я открою глаза, до того, как взойдет солнце. Уйдет из нашего с ним номера, уйдет из моей жизни.

Всему есть начало, и всему есть конец.

Наша история с Джеджуном должна закончиться именно так.

 

 

 

**Как возвращаются домой**

 

 

Моё решение не должно было измениться, оно и не менялось.

Оно не изменилось, когда я прилетел в Сеул, не изменилось в первый день после возвращения, когда я вышел на работу. Оно оставалось таким же и через неделю субботним вечером, и воскресным утром, и даже...

Но оно нерешительно заныло и сжалось в воскресение вечером, когда я распаковывал свой чемодан.

Аккуратно сложенные рубашки и брюки, носки, галстуки, нижнее бельё, бритва, зарядные устройства, подарочная бутылка вина, маленькая стеклянная Эйфелева Башня, черная кепка с надписью "Je t'aime", помятая карта города, тонкая брошюра гида на корейском, путеводитель по Парижу и... на самом дне,  сложенная бежевая французская газета.

Та самая газета.

Глупо, как я мог узнать то, что даже не уверен, что видел. Но это была она, я знал это, как только моему взгляду открылся загнутый листок, мелко исписанный финансовыми графиками и бесконечными столбиками цифр.

Я так жаждал увидеть её две недели назад. Она так меня интриговала все эти дни, проведенные в Париже. Но, обнаружив её на дне своего чемодана, я почувствовал фанатический страх перед простым куском бумаги.

Зачем Джеджун оставил мне её? Догадался о моём интересе? Пытается меня увлечь? Хочет, чтобы я пожалел о том, что уехал? Зачем ему я?

Почувствовав себя полным кретином, я решил, что нужно сначала успокоиться, приготовить себе ужин, а подарком заняться позже.

Я думал о нем весь вечер, чувствуя себя необычно чужим в собственной квартире, чувствуя себя не на месте, чувствуя себя так, словно упустил что-то важное, сожалея о чем-то, сомневаясь во всем.

Я не был в него влюблен, он совсем не мой тип - слишком взбалмошный, слишком противоречивый. В Джеджуне множество недостатков: он наивен; непредсказуем, а значит - ненадежен; самовлюблен, хотя скорее закомплексован; не слишком красив; не слишком умен; неинтересен...

Врать себе я никогда не умел.

Удобно устроившись на кровати, погасив большой свет, я ощущал себя сюрреалистичным, так, словно невероятный персонаж из моих сновидений открыл дверь моего офиса и принес чашечку кофе.

Разглаживая на покрывале развернутую газету, я удивленно смотрел на своё собственное лицо - лицо знакомого незнакомца. На легкие линии туши, очерчивающие мои скулы, выделяющие брови и глаза, на мягкую копну волос и яркие мазки акварели, словно брызги эмоций, заполняющие моё лицо.

Талантлив.

Глядя на свой портрет, я видел не линии, не краски, я видел движение ресниц, видел, как ветерок из открытого окна шевелил мою челку, видел, как солнечные лучи подбирается к моим щекам.

Я влюбился в собственный портрет и в того, кто видел меня таким. В того, кто не зная обо мне ничего, смог заставить кусочек утреней газеты подмигивать и улыбаться, не подозревая, что за ним наблюдают.

 

о~*~о

 

Время неумолимо относило меня все дальше и дальше от прошлого, перелистывая дни так же быстро, как странички с картинками в детских книжках. Незаметно и так значительно.

Что-то постепенно менялось, что-то оставалось по-старому. Я стал главным в своём отделе, купил новую машину, поменял стиль одежды, подстриг волосы.

У меня все так же никого не было - случайные встречи, непрочные связи. Всё та же мебель в квартире, все тот же письменный стол на работе. А в спальне, на противоположной, от кровати, стенке, той, которую не так сильно щекочет солнце по утрам, висит такой же яркий и улыбчивый мой портрет.

Я так же любуюсь на него вечерами, подолгу засматриваясь переплетением букв и красок.

Я так же влюблен в эту картину, так же влюблен в её автора.

Воспоминания о нем, стали таким привычным для меня явлением, что я перестал их замечать.

Присутствуя на рабочей вечеринке по случаю Рождества, я невольно представлял, что было бы, если б Джеджун был здесь, рядом со мной. Он бы нарядил меня в смокинг, купил бы дорогой галстук, раскритиковав все, что у меня есть. Долго бы расчесывал меня перед зеркалом, больше болтая, чем водя расческой по волосам. И мы бы обязательно опоздали, но мне было бы все равно, я бы разглядывал его фигуру, подчеркнуто стройную в черной ткани костюма, и усмехался восхищенным взглядам женской части зала. Потом бы мы вместе выбирали канапе на серебряных подносах и запивали бы их шампанским, тихо посмеиваясь над снобистостью окружающего нас общества. А ночью, я бы медленно снял с него белую дорогую рубашку и, даже позволил бы все аккуратно сложить, прежде чем заняться с ним мучительно медленным сексом.

Я представлял его на своих семейных обедах. Я был уверен, что моя мама была бы от него без ума, что отец посчитал бы его слишком несдержанным, а мои сестры удавились бы от зависти, но полюбили бы его, как еще одного старшего братика.

Мне виделся он в моей квартире. Сонный, зимними вечерами, в шерстяных носках и моём поношенном свитере, уютно устроившийся на диванчике перед телевизором, смотря глупые корейские сериалы и жуя крекеры. Я бы приходил с работы пораньше, и он готовил бы нам ужин и мы бы гуляли по людным улицам Сеула, касаясь друг друга плечами и переглядываясь.

Я видел его в каждом моменте и уголочке своей жизни. Я тосковал по нему, тосковал по пробегающему мимо меня времени, грустил из-за бессмысленных, навязчивых идей, из-за своей глупости, из-за своей гордости.

В этом не было смысла, прошло время, но я не мог остановиться, я хотел его себе все сильнее.

Я не только скучал по нему, я скучал по тому самому себе.

Джеджун был мне нужен.

 

о~*~о

 

У всего невозможного, есть свое маленькое исключение.

Апрель прекрасный месяц. Я люблю его кислую погоду и солнечные дни. Они и предвестники лета и яркие представители весны.

Год назад я встречал апрель в Париже. Были тоскливые мокрые улицы, затуманенный серый небосвод, сочные краски тюльпанов и зацветающих вишен, его неприветливые люди, его ручные голуби, его глухой звон многочисленный соборов, костёлов, церквушек, и один единственный человек, который заставил меня увидеть все это именно таким.

Думаю, что до сих пор вижу Париж его глазами.

Я трусливо боюсь, что-то изменить в своей жизни - потерять работу, уехать из города, продать машину... Но дни перестают для меня что-то значить, и я считаю убегающие минуты, задумываясь, какой могла бы быть моя жизнь "если ли бы...".

Есть момент, когда больше невозможно играть с собой в подобные игры.

Есть такие дни, когда, просыпаясь в четыре утра, тебе кажется, что все слишком пусто и тебя уже совсем нет.

Прошедший март стал для меня таким месяцем.

Не жалеть ни о чем, невозможно. Но я верю, что у нас есть шанс хотя бы попробовать что-то изменить.

Проснувшись в пять утра субботы, девятого апреля, я купил билет в Париж.

В этом нет никакой логики, человек которого я хочу найти, потерян в миллионном населении города.

Я не знаю, где он живет, я не знаю, чем он занимается. Я знаю только имя и фамилию. Я знаю, что он любит рисовать, я знаю, что он любит музеи, я знаю, что он любит клубничное мороженое и ненавидит шоколад, я знаю, что он покупает одежду в H&M, и что курит сигареты с запахом гвоздики.

А еще я знаю, где разбилось его сердце.

Собирая чемодан в шесть утра одиннадцатого апреля, я складываю туда все самое необходимое, не забыв положить старую газету, бережно упаковав её в чертежный тубус.

Садясь в самолет в семь утра, двенадцатого апреля, я стараюсь ни о чем не думать. Я слушаю спокойную любимую музыку, пролистывая журналы авиакомпаний, и поглядываю на крыло Боинга в прямоугольный иллюминатор, слева от меня.

Должны же быть у нас силы все изменить.

Если я не могу остаться в Париже, Джеджун обязательно сможет вернуться со мной в Сеул.

Все так вот просто. Как же раньше это не пришло мне в голову?

Я найду его в том неуютном городе, поцелую так, как он всегда целовал меня, займусь с ним любовью в гостиничном номере, позволю разбудить себя в шесть утра. И в момент, когда он будет сладко и нежно водить носом по моим щекам, прижму его к себе, крепко-крепко, так, как мечтал об этом все триста шестьдесят восемь дней, пока жил без него, и прошепчу ему на ушко: "я оставил свое сердце здесь... поедем со мной, Джеджун".

И он обязательно согласится, потому что, это было именно то, что он хотел услышать от меня в парке, названия которого я уже не помню, но чья беседка на скале, открывает вид на зеленый город, укутанный апрельской дымкой.

Я прочитал это на обратной стороне бежевой, потертой газеты, где среди печатных букв есть всего одна фраза на французском языке, четко выведенная черной тушью: "comment trouverais-je le chemin du retour...".(1)

Неужели я не мог понять его чуть раньше?!

В восемь часов утра по парижскому времени, двенадцатого апреля, я ловлю белое парижское такси и указав таксисту на старой карте направление, куда ему нужно ехать, откидываюсь на спинку сиденья.

Мой путь домой, только начинается.

 

 

_\--------_

_(1) Comment trouverais-je le chemin du retour -_ _Есть_ _ли_ _причины_ _возвращаться_ _домой..._ _(фр.)_

 


End file.
